Noir
Whether he is travelling the world DJing at some of the finest parties on the planet, or producing tracks that gain support from the cream of the world’s dj elite, Noir (a.k.a. René Kristensen) remains one of the industry’s most respected and hard working individuals.With over 10 years experience under his belt, Noir gave up his daytime job at the end of 2003 to focus on his dj and production career and hasn’t looked back since. After spending most of 2004 concentrating on perfecting his sound, Noir got his international debut in 2005 and has since had release on labels such as Toolroom, Neurotraxx Deluxe, BluFIn, Global Underground, Parquet Recordings, Monique Musique and of course his own well-respected imprint Noir Music.Support for his innovative sound was unprecedented with Dubfire, Carl Cox, Luciano,Pete Tong, Mark Knight, Nic Fanciulli and Roger Sanchez amongst the major supporters for his productions from day one. Today Noir has won awards for both his production and his dj’ing skills and the creative mastermind continues to evolve and improve his talents.The hitsNoir’s international breakthrough came with the release of “All About House Music” released on Wyze Recordings in 2005 and with the release of “My Mtv” in 2006 on Toolroom Records he reached the no. 1 spot on digital outlets such as Beatport, DJ Download and Traxsource.His recent success “Africanism” released on Neurotraxx Deluxe hit the number 1 spot on Beatport’s deephouse chart (top 3 overall chart) and stayed in the top 10 for more than 4 months.The labelIn late 2007 Noir decided to start Noir Music. Fast-forward to 2010 and the label is now established as one of the most successful and forward thinking imprints on the market.Noir Music serves as an outlet for his own productions and showcases some of the best new & established producers on underground dance music scene such as Butch, Santos, Gorge, Solomun, Thomas Schumacher, Dusty Kid, Carlo Lio, Anton Pieete, Stimming, Paolo Mojo and Mendo. The label is frequently at the top of the Beatport charts and is supported by some of the industries top tastemakers such as Luciano, Laurent Garnier, Joris Voorn, Loco Dice, Richie Hawtin, Carl Cox and Dubfire.The awardsNoir received the award for “upfront deejay of the year” at the DDJA 2009.In 2010 he received the award for “producer of the year” and in 2011 he was nominated in 5 categories at the DDJA and came out with the high-scorer as the only artist to win 3 awards: “producer of the year”, “dj of the year” and “Africanism” for “upfront track of the year”. The podcastsIn October 2010 Noir started the now much in demand “Noir Recommends” series from his Noir Music Podcasts (available for free via iTunes and Podomatic).The Noir Music podcast also includes exclusive mixtapes from some of the industry’s leading electronic artists.The FutureNoir is currently working on an album due out in early 2012.The album is gonna be a more in-depth electronica-sounding album and Noir is collaborating with a long list of talented vocalists to make it more “artist-like” rather than just a compilation of instrumental club tracks.1. single from the album is called “Around” and features vocals from the talented Haze.“Around” is officially released on June 20th 2011 and 2 more singles will be released in 2011 as appetizer's for the album release. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Danish Producer Category:Danish DJ